


【柱斑】人生如戏car2-打起精神睡觉

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 69预警，《人生如戏》的后续，现代AU，柱斑还是演员的设定，柴车一辆……写三行删两行的艰难_(:з」∠)_，终于全部写完了，斑的生贺没错了！🌺
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 9





	【柱斑】人生如戏car2-打起精神睡觉

当天地间都被大片的红色和小团的白色笼罩，街头巷尾响起熟悉的以铃铛做前奏的歌曲，每年对于柱间和斑都很重要的节日，一个两人搜肠刮肚找理由空档期的节日，同时也是宇智波斑的生日姗姗来迟了。

“斑的生日选得真好，不愧是天选之人啊。”

脱去口罩毛线帽之类裹得严实的隐蔽装备，采购一番物资归来的柱间在门口放下拎着的袋子，突然对着转过身换拖鞋的斑发出意味不明的感慨。

“生日是我能选的吗？”

“总比我这个天秤座的尾巴要好得多吧。”

“……”皱着眉思索了一下，似乎很赞同这个说法，斑拍了拍柱间的肩膀，给了个象征意义的安慰。

“哎？”没得到预料的回答，柱间对拆着布丁准备大快朵颐的斑露出了期待的眼神，下一刻意料之外被塞了满嘴滑溜溜的胶体。

“唔上就……嗯，新年了啊。”蜜桔果肉的甜味在味蕾上绽开，柱间顿了顿防止被呛到，“果然吃东西的时刻最幸福了……”

“哦？终于说了句不那么中二的话了。”

“呃……”意识到刚才挑东西动不动对着货架飙出“这久违的食物……”和“呐，即使斑也是有偏爱的吧~”确实有点high过头，柱间讪讪地解释，“好不容易能更反派扯上点边，即使是友情客串动画配音我也开心啊。”

斑有心揶揄他，“我以后多推荐点反派boss角色给你过过瘾？”

柱间诚恳拒绝，“不了，毕竟都说我长着一张剧透脸，如果大坏蛋演成憨憨还怎么混……”

“谁说你是憨憨，你的粉丝没有掐他吗？”

“……这个人设也没什么不好，预期低的话其实……”

斑最受不了他忍气吞声的样子，“我知道了，等会用手机上微博发条超话。”

“别别别，”柱间有点慌，他其实知道自己的头号粉丝是斑批的马甲“龙炎放歌”，正如斑的头号粉丝也是自己批的马甲“树界降诞”一样，出手必然腥风血雨，“过节我们就休息吧。”

曾经评论提过柱间接的剧本都是同一种类型，温和敦厚受尽欺凌的老好人，扮猪吃老虎扮得过于投入，塑造的形象过于单薄，与生俱来的信任感和安全感是优势也是短板，最后隐藏实力的爆发没有说服力，人设被割裂得仿佛精分。斑写过三千字的小论文发到网上，一点一点剖析剧情，从原著毕竟是几年前流行套路太老旧到剧情隐藏伏笔实在不少没眼睛的人才看不见，附赠柱间小表情的详细截图，结尾来了一句，“真正幼稚的，是单身狗忙着给别人发绿帽。”

其中有张照片pose太过模糊，被戏称肾虚奥义图，斑愣是掐架掐了一天一夜，还因为太过了解蒸煮肾功能险些掉马。柱间撸了好几天毛才消气，龙炎放歌的ID自然很久没出山，但讨论度还是在的，甚至被猜测可能是私生饭偶有提及，怕掐架的盘点贴会在声明龙炎放歌退散，来保证并没有黑柱间的打算。再顺带提一点希望他接黑化类型的剧本，出演一些工于心计老谋深算的角色。

与之完全相反，自带的凌厉阴郁气势使宇智波斑出道就迅速吸粉，看起来就有故事的外形亦正亦邪，可单纯可深沉，通俗得说就是老天赏饭吃。斑是从演反派开始走红的，深情专一的幕后黑手，爱得执着而坦荡，吸引大批女粉丝冲锋陷阵疯狂卖菜，刷版程度愈演愈烈，逼得男粉只能用“老阴比”代称角色，鄙视她们是肤浅的颜控。其中最活跃的是树界降诞从一二三四五细数反派的心酸过往悲惨遭遇，可惜除了惊人言论“他其实可温柔有信仰又虔诚”算是留了点雪泥鸿爪，大部分发言还是淹没在表白言论里。

柱间边吃晚饭边想得出神，斑的戏路比自己宽，本子也是精挑细选，这么看来自己从龙套男二一步步走来还动不动友情客串委实规划不清。当终于有机会突破，剧组别出心裁邀请他为动画配音，他也欣然接受，哪怕台词确实中二了点。

如果是斑的话，如果是斑应该会容易很多，柱间此前一边想着斑会如何表现一边呆在录音棚赶工，趁着圣诞节的假期，想抽空多讨教一下，不过看斑兴致缺缺的样子，也只能收敛不再放飞自我了。

“为了消除口水音，最有效的方法是这么啃两口……”洗了几个红彤彤的苹果，柱间托到突然出神的斑面前晃了晃，“不吃吗？”

生怕正被宠的味蕾过分放大酸涩的感觉，斑叼着勺子扭过头，入口的蜜桃果肉撑得一侧腮帮微微鼓起，“什么时候吃都一样。”

“……和不一样的人吃不同的苹果，怎么会一样。”

“……”

斑选择入行初衷是喜欢自由的生活，更多的是想要新鲜感讨厌一成不变，所以即使是拙劣版的人生不如踏入同一条河流，斑也没再拒绝。

这份苹果味的秘籍带来的是苹果味的亲吻，柱间问他甜不甜，他刚皱着眉回一句还好，就被堵住了接下来的话。斑略带不忿地想，如果他说很甜，估计柱间会说那他也要尝尝，不然为什么还在自己舌尖上小小的一块就被卷走了呢？

“你平常和别人就这么干？”擦掉唇角来不及吞咽溢出的口水，斑后知后觉开始质问，这个方法看起来太不牢靠，鱼龙混杂的剧组里柱间认识别有用心的人才是他最担心的事。

“没有，我说为了上镜效果顿顿吃苹果减肥，除了圣诞节都不想吃苹果了。”

“你什么时候开始减肥了？”斑心想这可真是新奇，柱间最近没接什么演绎瘦骨嶙峋的角色，忍不住在他腮边捏了一把。

“是借口啦借口，”柱间以为他要检查有没有双下巴，营造出的浪漫氛围无奈败给斑的职业精神，只能扣住他的手掌蹭了蹭，“我今天晚上估计睡不着，斑要一起吗？”

斑想的很简单，有段时间他工作压力太大，晚上失眠，眼下卧蚕都隐隐发青，不得不靠咖啡提神，积累的疲惫困倦延缓了他的反应时间，躺下来却睡意全无。

直到有天斑在迷糊中醒来发现柱间躺在被窝里消沉，他竟然奇迹般的好眠一场，睡不着就成了两个人的暗语，想做点涉及成年人夜晚能做的事。

斑翻出新买的浴衣往他身上一丢，“乖乖去洗澡。”

柱间对突然出现的插曲有点迷惑，乖乖在浴缸放水，带着新买的三个瓶瓶罐罐想要研究怎么能让斑全然放松的泡上一会儿，但在浴室门径直被打开斑挤进来，并且眼神嗔怪他磨蹭了半天，柱间福至心灵意识到斑隐藏在复杂眼神的含义，在他面前不喜欢主动但也不忍心拒绝的斑好像理解成他们会来场深入的交流了。

决定听话的柱间在斑拎着鹿角发箍和圣诞帽进来的时刻眼皮跳了跳，眼看红帽子上的小球颤颤巍巍挂在修长的指尖，斑眯了眯眼睛，“你怎么把这两个玩意儿塞到袋子里的？”

柱间根本没想着搪塞，“送的赠品啊，我看着做工也不错就拿回来增加点节日氛围。”

“连个圣诞树都没……”刚抱怨了半句的话头戛然而止，斑眉头一皱，“你想让我戴？”

“我……”柱间没忍住笑出来，联系到斑的发型曾经有的戏称，为了不打扰难得的兴致，随手抢过那两件小东西，“我送给小朋友们总行了吧。”

斑是大朋友，不对，斑是小可爱，也不对，柱间在脑子里搜刮了半天，用刚刚配过的动漫里主角对小伙伴发誓永远在一起的语气说，“斑是上天给我的启示，我不会那么无聊的。”

虽然有时候斑确实会显露出孩子气，但是某些时刻，柱间是绝对不会承认孩子气在成年人身上的表现会引发某些负面情绪，比如斑敞着睡衣躺下，又时不时扭过头来看他。

如果说收起泡泡球和浴盐还会犹豫，看到十几分钟过去枕边人的视线还停留在同一页，在不明白就傻了。

柱间从肋下探手覆上斑的双掌，合上书册，找了个舒服的姿势亲过去，“睡前做不做？”

斑对于装大尾巴狼的行为也回答得很没心没肺，“舒服了就做。”

舒服是个很奇妙的形容词，他们在长期的默契中形成了现在的位置，柱间见过最多的是斑在呜呜咽咽里发不出声，在自己肩背留下抓痕也逮着机会就咬，然而那时除了头脑一片空白，也只有两个人错落的喘息搅动着柱间不安分的神经永无止境似的继续。

柱间在斑将要低头的时候拍拍他的腰，示意他不用俯下身躯大费周章，脱掉斑的内裤随手一抛，在温热柔软的口腔包裹住自己分身的瞬间，也含住斑垂落在他唇边的性器。

斑开始的动作总是小心翼翼，在头部和茎身相连的软沟以舌尖轻轻碰触，此前柱间只是看着斑从舔舐到吞吐，一点点打开俏薄绯红的嘴唇和不住吮吸的口腔，用不可思议的忍耐诉说对自己的爱意。现在视线被遮挡，只能放大身体的感受，把能分辨出的体验如数奉还。

捧着已经涨大变硬的阴茎，从底部抚慰到顶端，这个过程舌面粗糙的味蕾若有若无的碰触升腾起了热度，酸胀和悸动的感触从下身直冲大脑，柱间不知道自己的表现是什么，但是斑开始痉挛的大腿内侧无疑揭示了良好的开端。

即使做过很多次，在喉咙扩张强势塞入柱体的第一反应还是想呕吐，斑没想到柱间愿意采用这种方式，在追求欲望释放的间隙分神来服侍自己。他努力放松身体，轻柔缓慢地寻找能够给予更多刺激的姿势。跪坐的姿势靠双腿支撑重量，裹紧茎部的套弄带来呼吸气流的吹拂，充血坚挺的玉茎开始蠢蠢欲动。不愿因为自己的享受放慢动作的节奏，斑深吸了口气，顾不得再压抑吮吸的啧啧水声，一心想要柱间在他面前情难自禁。

柱间察觉到斑顿了顿，便是更加卖力地爱抚，从蜷起的脚趾到拉出弧线的腰侧，流畅的肌肉漂亮且性感。他学着推开一点包皮的外缘，在顶端小孔周围打着圈游走，似乎是想到斑刚才说过舒服了就做，眼下他尽是不得发泄维持清明的样子让柱间在怜惜之外又有几分挫败，因为即使不舒服，斑也不从来没有说过不做。平日里对鱼子退避三舍的斑，即使来不及退出也没有一次排斥过他体液的腥味，那柱间也无需顾虑把珍视感回报给斑。

身体上的亲密不止快感的堆叠，激烈和坚定的交融让感官也有了互通，仿佛你中有我我中有你，抚慰需要固守的理智在违背意愿的兴奋之下节节败退，亟待释放的欲望在抽搐前被柱间堪堪抽出，之后便是意料之中的腹上一沉，斑喘息着倒在他腰间平复呼吸，抬手擦去溅在两人脸颊胸前的液体。

柱间凑过去亲亲他酸软的指尖，揽着斑的腰肢身体交叠，“怎么样，剩下的交给我吧？”

斑正想回他一句凭什么，视线扫到柱间额前垂落的两缕刘海，好像……还粘着他刚刚射出来的没有清理干净的精液，语塞之下来不及拒绝，乳珠也因为刮搔的动作愈发挺立，柱间在他耳边嘀咕，“如果前后都舒服，斑是不是能做得更久？”

舒服其实是谈不上的，只不过刚要开口喝止，酥麻酸痒的感觉就从胸前两点的爱抚中弥漫开来。平时柱间喜欢伏在他身前叼住轻轻扯动，用坚硬的牙齿刮擦可怜的小豆子，等它们变得深红且湿润，现在从背后抱着不管不顾，敏感的颤抖自然是无处得见，不过斑随着他的刺激躬紧了身体，向后躲闪的姿态撅起了臀部，控制不住的颤抖带着臀缝在柱间的性器上摩擦，把柔嫩的会阴时不时暴露在膨大头部的欺凌范围里，很快就让柱间又兴奋起来。他坏心眼地不住拧压挑逗，一心想要斑再做出些放浪形骸的举动，在他怀里软成一汪水。

斑夹紧的双腿在身后凶器的冲刺中磨蹭拉扯，没有章法的抽插把亟需解放的期待搅动得支离破碎，穴口密布的神经还没来得及从酥麻恢复，会阴和囊袋一线又烧灼般的发热，简直像是架在火线上燎烤，仅存的理智在欲望吞噬下饱受蹂躏，像风中燃烧的纸片越缩越小，也让斑口中的名字在唇齿上奔涌翻腾断断续续，“柱……柱间……柱间……”

“哎，乖……”柱间埋头在后颈蹭动，“我在……乖……”

从开始回应他就掰开身前白皙的双腿，玉雪肉弹的臀肉分开，露出的小穴不住瑟缩翕张。乖是说斑的邀请总是别别扭扭，而强调我在就是柱间在甬道里一寸寸的宣誓主权。

“斑是从后面也能高潮的哦……”柱间一边诱哄似的说话，一边不放过对下身的揉弄，斑的囊袋已经涨大，薄薄的皮肤上褶皱被撑开了不少，只要拨动推挤那片粉红嫩肉，就能享受斑后穴里销魂的收缩，紧密吮吸性器的头部，“不要怕……”

斑很想说他从没怕过，可是双腿不停地打颤，还没积蓄起力气又迷失在柱间的狂暴抽送里，在拼命适应前听到了柱间后半句话，“本来就是很快乐的事……”

好吧，如果说快乐也会怕，那就是怕快乐不够多，两人在一起的时间不够久，斑掐住柱间横在身前的手臂寻找喘息间隙，“来啊……谁怕谁就不……”

就不什么柱间已经不在乎，既然斑说过只有自己能满足他，他也不用顾虑，支离破碎的呻吟是最好的嘉奖，这个看似浑身带刺的男人内里软糯甜蜜的超出想象，蛊惑着访客缴械投降。柱间明明已经收紧双臂揽着斑，却总想要更亲密贴合，直到融为血中血肉中肉。肆意翻腾来势汹汹的欲望浪潮冲刷着起伏错落的身体，直到没顶窒息的快感迟迟来临。

酣战完毕柱间催促斑先去洗漱，一身黏糊糊的汗水混杂精液半干半湿，实在不舒服。某人顶着黑长炸毛满头问号，顺过来鹿角发箍固定刘海，视线清爽之下心情舒畅，回头打了声招呼放好热水一起洗。

柱间忙不迭应了声，趁着此时只有他一人，偷偷在卧室中央踮起脚伸长手臂——开玩笑，如果让斑注意到内裤因为动作装逼挂到吊灯上去了，估计会说他们合不来吧！


End file.
